Magic
Magic There are five different types of magic or sorcery in the world of Engee Comics. Magic or sorcery is the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language with the aim of exploiting supernatural forces. There are different terms for Magic users. Here are all of them; magician, wizard, witch (female), warlock (male), mage (male), magus (female), sorcerer (male), sorceress (female), enchanter (male), enchantress (female), druid (male), druidess (female). Many magicians have required rare and precious materials for their spells. Crystal balls, rare herbs (often picked by prescribed rituals), and chemicals such as mercury are common. Many magicians require no materials at all; those that do may require only simple and easily obtained materials. '' '''Dark Arts' Users can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Users often reject social convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. White Arts Users can utilize the White Art: a form of magic typically used for help other people by healing the mind, body and/or soul. Practitioners of this type of magic tend to focus toward assisting others, purifying evil spirit, dispel curses, medical potions and respect all the rules about what is forbidden and not. Yin & Yang Aether This is the main power of the Celestials. Aether, æther or ether is the source of Quintessence, Chi, Chakra (Aura), White Arts and Arcane (Mana). Opposite to Nether. Aether is used by Divine Beings and it's also called Divine Magic. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists don't even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are referring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal life-forms and only available to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. Life Force The ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. Users of this ability can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Life, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They can control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Mana The ability to manipulate the blanket of sentient energy that surrounds living and non-living things that is used to form magic. Users of this ability can create, shape and manipulate mana, the metaphysical sentient source of energy, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force of nature that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit. It is also formed within the soul whenever a creature comes into being. The soul is not necessarily a collection of mana, but the creature itself. When the being dies, the mana returns to the environment waiting to be used again and again. The energy can then be transmuted by the user into magical power that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat. Much like the ability of Life-Force Manipulation, the user is able to draw the energy from their surroundings. However, the ability of mana relies more on the use of different methods of magic such as spoken incantations and mystic items, like spell books, charms, talismans, weapons, etc. in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. Nether This is the main power of the Chthonians. The source of powers such as Death-Force, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and Mediumship. The power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. Nether is used by Mortal and Demonic Beings and it's also called Demon Magic. User can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld (Hell), a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). Death Force The power to manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe. Users can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe and is the opposite power of Life-Force Manipulation; whereas Life-Force is the essence which allows life to flourish, Death-Force is that which causes things to wither, rot, weaken, and eventually die. They can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, Decay, and Corruption to exist throughout the universe, allowing them to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. Mediumship Power to perceive and communicate with spirits and those who are in the afterlife. Users can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. They are able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Five Kinds Of Magic Alchemy First is Alchemy which infuses Witchcraft and or Necromancy with Technology. Alchemy users are obviously called Alchemist. Alchemy is fairly new, it's been around since 1700 B.C. but it had a massive spike in the 1500's (A.D.). Alchemy is very dangerous if it's in the wrong hands, very powerful Alchemist can summon souls or demons and fuse them with modern science and make monsters. Alchemy is based on the supposed transformation of matter. It was concerned particularly with attempts to convert base metals into gold or to find a universal elixir. Until it had Alchemist use Witchcraft and or Necromancy to add to their will. Alchemist are also users of the natural elements, that include Water (Liquid), Fire (Plasma), Air (Gas) and Earth (Solid). Alchemist are also masters of chemistry with vast amount of Alchemy Magic requires Sulfur, Mercury and Salt! Witchcraft Second is Witchcraft, witchery or spellcraft. Witchcraft is the most common for of Magic. Witchcraft users are called Wiccans, it's a unisex term but it's mainly used by men while Wiccas are used by some females. It's about influencing the mind, body, or property of others against their will. Probably the most obvious characteristic of a witch is the ability to cast a spell, "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a set of words, a formula or verse, or a ritual action, or any combination of these. Spells traditionally were cast by many methods, such as by the inscription of runes or sigils on an object to give it magical powers; by the immolation or binding of a wax or clay image of a person to affect him or her magically; by the recitation of incantations; by the performance of physical rituals; by the employment of magical herbs as amulets or potions; by gazing at mirrors, swords or other specula for purposes of divination; and by many other means. Many witchcraft users worship any form of devil or demon. The best Witchcraft users can learn how to use Necromancy, only if they are really powerful. Witchcraft has been around since 24,000 B.C. Necromancy Third is Necromancy. Necromancy users are called Necromancers. It's a practice of magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge, to bring someone back from the dead. This is usually used by those who know a higher form of witchcraft and or demons. Some also raise the dead, the term Necromancy is also applied to raising the dead for other purposes. Necromancy is different from Witchcraft and Alchemy for obvious reasons but another reason is that using Necromancy Magic will take Necromagnetic Energy from Hell. Necromancy originated from Africa in 20,000 B.C. from Witchcraft users. Chi Fourth is Chi. Chi in Japanese is Ki, Korean it's Gi, Indian it's Prana and in Chinese it's Qi. Chi, Ki, Gi, Prana and Qi are all interchangeably used. Chi is "material energy", "life force", or "energy flow". Chi is the second most used form of Magic and it's often viewed as it's own thing. Chi is arguably the most powerful form of Magic, if used correctly. There is a counterpart to Chi which is Chakra (Aura). Chi and Chakra go hand and hand. Users can create, shape and manipulate Chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, they can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Chakra This magic deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe; much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate this kind of energy in various ways. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this magic are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. The Seven Auras/Chakras There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. # Muladhara (Red) - Deals with physical nature. # Swadhisthana (Orange) - Deals with emotion. # Manipura (Yellow) - Deals with self-energy and willpower. # Anahata (Green) - Deals with healing. # Vishuddha (Blue) - Deals with intelligence. # Anja (Indigo) - Deals with mental communication. # Sahasrara (Violet) - Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness.